Poison
Poison is a detriment that players and monsters may suffer when they are attacked by a poisoned weapon or poisonous non-player characters. The damage can range from 1 to theoretically over 10,000 (Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter's accumulating poison), and it strikes every 10 seconds or whenever an attack re-applies it. Poison can be cured by an Antipoison, which is handy to have with you when fighting poisonous monsters. When a player or monster is poisoned, a number appears with a green hitsplat ( ), indicating the amount of damage the poison has dealt to their life points. It is also interesting to note that being afflicted by poison does not disrupt skilling, Home Teleport or put the player into combat stance, but players cannot rest if they are poisoned. Players will not take damage from poison during cutscenes, but their health still regenerates normally. The trap on the Sinister chest can cause poison. Weapon Poisoning Poison potions Weapon poison is made through the Herblore skill. When the poison is used by the player, the player's weapons will be poisonous for a limited time. Any weapon may be poisoned, including magic spells, although only for a limited duration. Multi-target abilities like Ricochet will have a chance to apply poison to secondary targets. The duration for which weapons will be poisonous depends on the strength of poison used: * Weapon poison - time limit: 2 minute 30 seconds duration - The current Grand Exchange price is per dose. * Weapon poison+ or Extra strong weapon poison - time limit: 5 minute duration - The current Grand Exchange price is coins per (1) dose. * Weapon poison++ or Super strong weapon poison - time limit: 10 minute duration - The current Grand Exchange price is coins per (1) dose. Other poison * Emerald bolts (e) - Mithril bolts can be made with level 53 Smithing and level 54 Fletching. Emerald bolt tips can be added at level 58 Fletching, then enchanted with level 27 Magic. The current Grand Exchange price = a piece. Curing poison Poison can be cured through antidotes. Anti-poison potions are the most popular antidote and they come in various levels which provide progressively longer immunity to poisoning. All regular poisons can be cured by regular antipoison, even that inflicted upon players by K'ril Tsutsaroth. Some antidotes provide immunity for a temporary period of time, in which you cannot be poisoned. * Antipoison * Super antipoison * Antipoison+ * Antipoison++ * Prayer book (no immunity) * Strange fruit (no immunity) * Guthix rest (reduces poison damage per hit by 10) * Sanfew serum * Oo'glog thermal bath * Cure Me (no immunity) * Cure Other (no immunity) * Cure Group (no immunity) * In RuneScape 3, click the button adjacent to your health bar on the action bar to heal poison if you possess an anti-poison. This function can also be assigned to a hotkey as "Quick Heal" in the options menu. * Right-clicking "Cure" on the unicorn stallion familiar will cure poison. However, it does cost the player some summoning points, and will not grant the player immunity. * Wearing an anti-poison totem in the shield slot provides full immunity to poison. This requires 60 Defence, 60 Dungeoneering, and 70 Herblore. The totem cannot cure poison; it only prevents players from becoming poisoned. * Using the poison purge aura will cause all poison to heal you instead of damage you for ten minutes. It has a cooldown period of one hour. * An Inoculation brace will absorb 500 poison damage for the wearer before degrading to nothing. A safe alternative is to teleport to your Player-Owned House, so when you die, you will not lose items and instead, be teleported outside of your house. A faster method involving the Player Owned House to cure poison is to simply leave the house by using the teleportation methods available in the house (e.g. mounted amulet of glory, the portal chamber or simply leaving your house through the Exit Portal). This will cure your poison completely. Trivia * Prior to the Evolution of Combat a poison potion is used on a special weapon (arrows, daggers or spears) to make them poisonous until removed with a cleaning cloth. After the Evolution of Combat, "applying" poison makes all your attacks poisonous for a short time. For a while this uses the drinking potion animation, and is still the case for Dungeoneering poisons. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat karambwan paste (made from partially Cooking a raw karambwan) caused spears and hastae to become poisonous when the paste was applied to them. However, the paste no longer has any poison effect on the weapons, and weapons with karambwan paste applied to them may not be used in combat. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat poison always slowly reduced in damage over time in a regular order. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat Smoke Spells from the Ancient Magicks spellbook could potentially poison targets and was the only way to do so using magic. See also * Karambwan paste de:Poison nl:Poison Category:Mechanics